Teaching the Wiccan Way
by bexlewis
Summary: MorganHunter fluff. Set sometime after they get together. Not specific. OneParter.


A/N. I've just re-read Awakening and felt inspired to write Morgan/Hunter fluff! Cus me heart Hunter!!! It all belongs to Cate Tiernan so don't sue me and this is a one-parter.

Prologue

Morgan sat on the beat up couch reading a book, thinking of the past few months of her once normal teenage life.

The appearance of Cal Blaire and his mother Selene several months ago had allowed Morgan to learn that she was a witch and one of the Clan Woodbane, the clan who would do anything to gain power and knowledge. She had discovered that she was adopted, that her real father was one of the most evil persons ever, that her mother was one of the best.

That everything she had believed about the world had been wrong.

She thought she had found love. She had lost that love and then she had found her true love Her Múirn Beatha Dán.

Hunter.

As Morgan thought of all of this she realised that she should be reading the book. Because she had discovered her heritage so late she was not yet initiated and had not had the required Wiccan training. So Hunter had her on a strict Wiccan learning course.

His house every afternoon.

For learning purposes only of course.

Morgan smiled as she thought of Hunter. She remembered how she had first hated Hunter. Had been wary and cautious of him. But that was back when she still believed Cal to be good and to truly love her like he had said he did.

Now, she and Hunter were together. Really together. Morgan was in love.

Truly and deeply.

And Morgan couldn't be happier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Love, how is the reading coming along?" called out Hunter. Morgan smiled.

"It's good!" Morgan said back. It was. She loved this studying, learning about the way of Wicca. Although she had been falling behind on her school studies she felt that it wouldn't matter. When would she ever need them? She would be one of the most important Wiccans ever. Hunter had said so.

Hunter entered the room. He was wearing a teal coloured tee-shirt and grey jeans, slung low on his hips. Morgan loved the way anything looked good on him.

He leant in and whispered "Hey" in her ear. Morgan loved the way his voice sent shivers down her spine. She put the book down on the coffee table.

"Come sit" she patted the seat next to her and Hunter sat.

She had the urge to hug him.

Being around Hunter is amazing, she thought to herself. He makes everything seem so much better when I've been through so much. Morgan smiled at him.

"Feels like we haven't had much alone time lately doesn't it?" Hunter whispered to her.

"Well you have been working me like a slave driver!" Morgan retorted.

Hunter laughed. She loved it when he laughed or when he smiled. He looked so serious all the time. He had been through so much as well, that Morgan loved it when she could allow him some relief; allow him to forget his troubles.

She looked at him. He looked so serious again. But still so beautiful.

She snuggled herself against him. Trying to mold their two bodies together.

Morgan moved slowly, tilting her head to allow herself more room to kiss him. Kissing Hunter was like making magick. Beautiful, awesome, amazing magick.

Hunter kissed her back.

Morgan smiled against him, and Hunter stopped.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Morgan felt alive. She didn't feel self-conscious, she felt that she could do anything, be anything at that moment and Hunter would still love her.

She kissed his neck, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose and then she looked at him and slowly, ever so slowly, she kissed his mouth passionately, giving him her soul, looking into his eyes, telling him that he had her. Forever.

She deepened the kiss. She touched him, unhurriedly, gentle, in a way no-one had ever touched him before.

She loved him. He loved her. And she knew that this feeling inside, it was magick.

She felt their souls, spinning, and dancing, coiling, and twisting together.

Hunter slowly laid her back onto the couch. Touching her face, her arms, her sides, he felt his away around to her breasts. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her nose, and then her mouth.

He soared.

"When I kiss you ... it feels like magick"

"I told you I would teach you the Wiccan Way"


End file.
